The present invention relates to a extremely new tuning peg assembly for a stringed instrument adapted to provide the luthier or stringed instrument craftsman the tools needed to design a completely new design for the top end of the instrument.
Guitars, mandolins, banjos, ukeleles, etc have utilized single tuning pegs since their inception. This has drawbacks in that it requires one tuning peg assembly to be incorporated onto the top end of each stringed instrument for each string that the instrument has. This has forced each of the stringed instruments to look essentially the same. Even the non musically inclined will agree that each 12 string guitar (aside from color) looks strikingly similar to all other 12 string guitars. The upper and lower bouts, bridges, neck and frets have very limited ranges of physical placement and configurations. Heretofore, the placement and design of single string tuning peg assemblies have also been extremely limited. As such the luthier has limited range of physical configurations that they can incorporate into their instrument design.
Henceforth, a multiple string tuning peg assembly would fulfill a long felt need in the stringed instrument industry. With proper marketing these new designs could be the “in look” for modern stringed instruments, uncluttering the instrument's top end and changing the look. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.